CSI NY: The first Kiss
by Bonasena
Summary: this is my post s8e14 story about where did Mac and Christine go after they left her parents' party. please enjoy


**Note: this is post 8x14 where Christine and Mac leave her parents' anniversary and we never got to see what happened. So, this is what I would have liked to happen of what I think they should or would have made happened if they had shown us after the party. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Mac stays for another minute or so as he watches Christine walks through the crowd to get to the wardrobe. He can still feel her lips against his. The softness of her skin against his face when she gently touches his face. the scent of her perfume. he is snapped out of his dream when he is almost run down by 3 of Christine's nephews who are chasing each other. Mac looks towards the door leading to the wardrobe. He sees Christine how is wearing her coat. He can see her lifting her hair out of her the collar on her coat. He maneuvers his way through the crow towards the door. he hears several people who are talking about him and Christine. Christine's uncle Max ask mac, "leaving already detective?" with a smirk as Mac passes him in the crowd. Mac just gives him an innocent smile and continues to maneuver towards the door to meet Christine. He is almost run down by the 3 young nephews once more before he reaches the door. once he finally reaches the wardrobe Christine is standing with her back to him and talking with her aunt. She is carrying his coat over her arm. She looks so happy and smiling. Mac waits a minute just observing her, but he doesn't get to stand there unannounced to Christine for long. Her aunt notices him and informs Christine. She turns around and has a big loving smile on her face. he walks over to her and she hands him his coat.

"are you two sneaking out of here?" her aunt asks with a knowing look. Christine looks over at Mac while he is putting on his coat.

"no. we are just tired of being kept under surveillance by everyone." Christine says with a smile to her aunt and takes Mac's arm and leans closer to his side. Once again Mac can sense the scent of her perfume. It is almost intoxicating. The Aunt notice how Mac and Christine smile at each other with love. They seem to be so in love.

"get out of here you two." Her aunt says with a smile and walks back into the party. Mac and Christine just smile at each other and walk out the door, into the cold night.

Once they are outside the cold air hits the right in the face and that makes Christine move closer to Mac as they walk down the street in silence. Christine rests her head against his shoulder as they walk down the street. At some point, Christine almost loses her balance and Mac catches her.

"I think you had too much to drink tonight." He says in a testing tone. She pretends to be offended by his commend.

"you where the one who kept filling my glass and bringing me drinks all night."  
"Yeah, that is what a gentleman does. He makes sure you never have an empty glass." Mac jokes.  
"Oh, so he makes sure to get his date drunk?" Christine jokes back.

"I did not try to get you drunk," Mac says in a more serious tone but still with a loving smile on his face.

"I know," Christine says. They stop walking and Christine lets go of Mac's arm and stands in front of him. She wants to say something, but it takes a moment for her to choose the right words.

"I'm… I am really glad you wanted to come with me tonight." She says so much sincerity in the voice. Then she looks up and meets Mac's blue eyes. The softness and sweetness in his eyes surprise her and make her blush so she looks down at her hands. Mac keeps looking at her until she meets his eyes again.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come," Mac says once she looks up and meets his eyes. They are standing so close to each other. Once again Mac can scent her perfume again. Christine blushes when she sees Mac is looking at her lips. They lean closer and their lips are just about to meet when someone runs into them. Christine gets surprised. Shortly after 1 uniformed police officer comes running from the direction where the person who can into them came from. The person who ran into them is a young man. He fell to the ground when he ran into them because he was looking back towards the police officers when he ran into them. He is now laying on the ground. He seems to be in pain, and he holds on to his ankle as a possibly distorted when he ran into Mac and Christine. Shortly after a patrol car comes over and stops right near them and another police officer gets out of the car. The 2 officers run over and arrest the young man. One of the police officers recognizes Mac.

"Detective Taylor. Thanks for the help. We have been chasing him for the past 4 blocks." The police officer says while he is trying to catch his breath.

"happy to help officer Sanders," Mac says.

The police officer who handcuffed the young man get him to stand and search his pockets. In his left pocket, the police offer finds a lady's wallets. He looks inside and turns towards Christine.

"Ma'am are you Christine Withney?"

"yes," Christine answeres a little uncertain and looks at Mac for help.

"I believe this is yours, ma'am. My apology for our friend here." The officer says and hands Christine her wallet that the young man must have stolen when he ran into them. Christine takes her wallet and put it back in her purse.

"thank you, officer."

"apology for this, Detective Taylor. Ma'am. Have a good night." Officer Sanders says as he escorts the young man, who is under arrest into the back seat of the patrol car. The 2 officers get into the car and drive away.

"wow, that was eventful," Christine says still a little shaken up by the experience.

"you are okay?" Mac asks concerned about Christine. She was the one who got the hardest punch from the young man.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Christine says.

"let's go to the café," Mac says. they continue their walk down the street to the restaurant. They were only a short walk from the café that they were going to when the young man ran into them. Christine can't stop the feeling of being a little irritated that the moment they had was interrupted. As they walk to the café Christine sneak little peaks at Mac several times, but he doesn't seem to show any attempt to get back to their moment. So, Christine starts to think that maybe the moment wasn't there, and it was just her imagination that she saw he was looking at her lips like he wanted to kiss her.

They arrive at the little café. There are only a few people there. Mac leads her to a table in a remote corner, which will give them some privacy. As she sits down and slides into the corner of the bench, she can feel his hand on her lower back. he sits down next to her and he leans an arm around her. she moves a little closer to him. she rests her head on his shoulder and looks up to meet his eyes and once again she notices that sweet look in his eyes. she notices how it once again seems like he is looking at her lips instead of her eyes. she leans her head a little bit back as an invitation and she can feel he is leaning closer to her.

"good evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" A young girl asks. they look up at her and Christine sits up straight and Mac removes his arm from around her. The young girl doesn't seem to notice that she just interrupted anything. She hands them each a menu.

"can we have two coffee, please." Mac orders and looks over at Christine for her approval of his order and she just nods. Mac and Christine look down over the menu while the young girl stays at their table waiting impatiently for them to order their pastry too.

"and 2 peach cobbler, please." Mac orders and tries to sound as polite as possible despite the very eager waitress body language who shows obvious inpatients. Mac hands the young girl the menus again. Once the young girl has left Mac can't help but notice the irritated expression on Christine's face.

"rule number 1 as a waitress: you never ever interrupt costumers. Service is on the costumer's terms." Christine says irritated in a whispering tone. It amuses Mac and he chuckles.

"she is young. She probably hasn't gone to culinary schools, like you." Mac says trying to defend the young girl, that where obviously way too eager to do her job to pay attention to her consumers. He rests his arm around Christine again and pulls her closer to him. She complains willingly and rests her head on his shoulder again, but she never looks up at him like earlier. She will get irritated and probably ruin their moment if the young eager waitress comes backs and rudely interrupts them again. Mac looks down at her a few times, but she never looks up to meet his eyes, so he leans his chin against the top of her head and places a kiss on her forehead. He notices a little smile on her face. the young waitress comes back with both the food and the coffee. Christine is about to sit up, but Mac's arm doesn't let her go. She was expecting that he wouldn't be holding her into him when the waitress came back. at first, Christine thought Mac chose the remote table because he didn't want anyone to know they are there together, but now she is starting to think, maybe it was for their privacy that he chose the table. They eat their cake and drink their coffee while they chat about the events of the party, except from one moment of the party, is never mentioned – the kiss.

They leave the café and walk down the street. It is starting to be cold and Christine hugging Mac's arm a little tighter to get some warmth from him. Mac takes his arm from her and before she can protest hug her tight while they walk, and she nearly trips but he catches her and the sound her loving laugh is filling the silent night and it makes Mac smile. He loves the sound of his friend's laugh. They walk back to where his car is parked near the restaurant. Once they get to the car Mac walks over and opens the passenger side door for her. the elegant and sweet action from Mac makes Christine giggle like a teenage girl.

"Thanks, Mac," Christine says and places a kiss on his cheek.

"so, I did see you two sneak out." That is Christine's uncle Max coming from behind them. They look back at him.

"hi, uncle Max. we just went for a walk."

"right." Uncle Max says and walks closer to them. He is clearly intoxicated.

"I know boys like you Mac. Don't think I haven't figured you out. You sneak out in the middle of the party with my little niece. Don't think I am not watching you." uncle Max says.

"don't worry I have nothing to hide," Mac says to play along with the very intoxicated man. it amuses Christine.

"where are you taking my little niece off to now?" Uncle max asks suspicious and takes another sip of his drink he has in his hand.

"he is driving me home Uncle Max," Christine says to try and save Mac from any further interrogating questions.

"you be a good boy, you hear me." uncle Max says.

"don't worry. I promise."  
"drive my little niece home. walk her to her door. a kiss on the cheek and then it is goodnight to you."  
"understood," Mac says but seeing Christine laughing makes it difficult for him to hide his amusement about the drunk man's instructions.

"goodnight, uncle Max," Christine says and walks over at gives her uncle a kiss on the cheek before she gets into Mac's car. Mac says politely goodnight to the very drunk uncle and gets into the driver seat.

"drive before he is reminded of something else, he needs to tell you," Christine says and Mac pulls on to the road.

"He cares about his little niece," Mac says and the reference to her as the little niece results in a little playful push on his shoulder from Christine.

"he is killing me. He still thinks I'm a little girl who can't look out for myself. He still thinks he needs to look out for me against boys with bad intentions."

They both start laughing.

"don't worry ill protect you from bad boys." Mac jokes.  
"I'm pretty sure you are the one he thinks I should look out for," Christine says and laughs again.

"Me?" Mac asks pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah. You kissed me remember?" Christine says.

"yeah on the cheek as a gentleman."  
"oh right, so I got on to you."

"yeah," Mac says in the same light playful tone. The playful light mood in the car suddenly changes when Mac looks over at Christine once they stop at a traffic light. She has a more serious look on her face. he sees the serious look on her face so to lighten the mood he leans over and intends to place a kiss on her cheek, but she turns her head to look at him to see what he is doing, and he kisses her on the lips. She quickly turns her head away from him, but he places a hand on her face and turns it back to him to tell her that it is okay, and her serious look turns into a smile and he places a kiss on her smiling lips. Their kiss is interrupted when a taxi behind them is honking his horn at them and Mac sits up straight and focuses on the road again. the traffic light turned green while they kissed. They are both laughing when the taxi speeds by and looks furious at them.

They get to Christine's house and Mac park in the driveway and get out of the car and opens the passenger door for Christine. They walk to her front door together and once she is in the light from her front door light, she opens her purse to find her keys. She unlocks the door and turns around to face Mac.

"thanks for coming with me Mac."

"you welcome it was fun."  
"even though you were interrogated by my drunk uncle." They both start laughing. After they stop laughing there is a moment of awkward silence. Christine leans up and kisses Mac on the cheek but as she pulls away, he leans forward and kisses her on the lips. It is sweet and soft but at the same time filled with emotions. When the kiss ends, they are just standing there for a moment.

"you want to come in?" Christine asks a little uncertain of where they are in their relationship/friendship. He just simply nods. but before he gets to take a step inside his phone rings. First, he doesn't want to answer but he still needs to take a look at the screen. It is Jo. Jo knows he is with Christine tonight and she wouldn't ring if it was a big case.

"Taylor." He says. he is trying intensely to hide his irritation, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Jo.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening Mac. You know I wouldn't call if it wasn't a big one."  
"what do we have Jo?" Mac says. he isn't in the mood for small talk.

"triple homicide. Upper eastside. Politician. A friend of the chief."

Mac signs heavily and looks apologetic at Christine before he says. "send me the address I'm on my way." Mac hangs up on the phone.

"go, Mac. Duty calls." Christine says.

"I'm really sorry Christine."  
"hey. I know it. grew up with duty calls. My dad. My brother. I know it is part of being around cops."  
Mac looks down. He wished duty calls and him leaving abruptly was a part of his social life. Christine takes his hand and pulls him in for one last kiss.

"call me, okay?" she says. he nods and kisses her one last time before he leaves. As he gets into his car, he gets a text from Jo with the address. He never takes his eyes off Christine as he leaves Christine until she is out of sight.


End file.
